Horror Void
by Starlight420
Summary: Pinkamena Diane Pie. A young mare scientist who works on devilish and amazing potions to benefit mankind, then test them, making sure no awful side effects come in it's place of it's true purpose. But when one vial goes wrong, Pinkie will have to get lots of help from new ponies, and try to block out the one now living inside her head. The one with insane plans.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness filled the room, and the soft patter of rain echoed through the deserted halls. Fierce Lightning slashed through the sky, filling the old, forsaken room with a brilliant light. The light seemingly froze time, revealing rows of cylinders and cones, all lined neatly in a row. Dust drifted through the air. Mildew and Cobwebs climbed up chairs and desks, while the remains of failed experiments littered the floor. The light suddenly faded, and the rain was drowned out by the door slowly creaking open. A large gust of wind came tumbling through, knocking down the cylinders and cones. The wind swiftly calmed down, and a unicorn mare now stood by the door, her breaths sharp and ragged as her back hooves finally slammed the large door shut.

"Finally." The mare sighed, then started to walk as her horn ignited in a soft, magneta glow. After a moment, a small bulb in the middle of the room flickered, then the whole room was encased in a bright light. The unicorn solemnly picked up the fallen glass, then turned back to where she was walking. Under the light sat a small desk, silver covering all sides. On the top sat a tiny notebook, brown and gray dust particles covering the entire front. The unicorn carefully trotted toward the book, flinching every time she brushed a table leg or chair. Her lavender coat shook wildly, but slowly stopped when she froze in front of the pillar. Sweat rolled down the mare's brow as she quietly levitated the notebook off it's resting place, and then sighed with relief as nothing happened. She quickly opened the book, and let out a warm smile as hundreds of letters and pictures appeared before her eyes. The unicorn's horn grew brighter, and the pages disappeared, before reappearing on the silver pillar again. The mare stared at the paper, her muzzle scrunched in concentration, and then grinned as words started to form.

_I do not know, to my surprise_

_Why I tell these Stone Cold Lies_

_Only four know of this gore_

_And they have told so many more_

_I still see, feel, and hear_

_What she did, it is so clear_

_So come right here, this is for your eyes_

_The Tale of Dr Pinkie, and Miss Pie_


	2. So it Begins

_You all have heard...of Pinkamena Diane Pie..._

The voice came slowly through the dark hall, and a figure came sauntering out of the shadows. It was a young mare, and her silver mane whipped as she trotted a little further, before coming to a complete stop.

_You have heard appalling things..._

A small photo appeared behind her, and another mare, her pink mane almost looking as soft and bright as cotton candy, was smiling grimly as her hoof held another pony's hoof, the pony still on the lever he was planted on.

_I'll tell you this. She was my friend...and she was a secret of truth. Political theories, life altering drugs were part of a search...to aluminate the elements of goodness...and evil. To alter every hurt and pony personality._

_Pinke believed she had found a way to control those elements...not merely for the moving of science...but for the relief of pony sorrow and suffering._

The mare stopped, and a colt appeared beside her, known by the name of Mr. Cake. His eyes were swollen and gray, and his jacket was torn and ripped at all places. A large hat produced at the top of his head, and his hoff moved the tip down, as a sign of a greeting.

_She entered my life...as a brilliant young scientist._ The picture behind the two ponies changed again, and the mare was still sitting by the table, but know Mr. Cake was there as well, pacing around her and every second quietly whispering something into her ear.

_She became as dear to me as my own fillies. I came to feel the exhilaration of her knowledge...and the profundity of her suffering...as though they were mine. I came to understand Pinkie Pie, and in a very real sense, her passion, her consistent of the reenacted...within everyone of us..._

The picture enveloped the whole screen, and it stared to move, showing a younger version of the silver-maned mare walked towards the pink mare, observing her every move on the pony's body.

"He's beyond help, Pinkie." She slowly said, and Pinkie turned to her, her gaze unfocused and questioning.

"Therefore we treat him like an **animal?**" Pinkie snapped back. "He's a colt, Rimestone...he has emotional responses as sensitive as any of ours, with the mind, the memory which allows him to experience the joy and happiness rebels now to serve him! I know there's a way to reopen the mind and emotion...there must be..." Pinkie stopped and drew her hooves back, and a younger Mr. Cake came forward, his gaze piercing and cold.

"That's what the Princess tells me...you are more dangerous then he is! They say...you're trespassing on hollow ground, and when you experiment with the pony mind-"

"My colleges are cowards," Pinkie interrupted, her eyes glistening with tears. " They're afraid of what they don't understand...how can we call ourselves civilized if we can't prepare to help him and every wretched soul we can-"

"He's lost, Pinks..." Rimestone whispered. "Lost to himself and to the world...You will never reach him-"

"I have to try!"

"You have tried..!"

"**No!** Not true, Rime...Rime, I'm at the point of perfecting a form of medicine, a combination of rare drugs-"

"I admire your strength and refusal," Mr. Cake intervened. "But I question your philosophy...Do you, seriously believe your drugs, can change what the Pegasi, Unicorns, Earth Ponies, and Princesses have set in motion?" The question hung in the air, and Mr. Cake stumbled as Pinkie sprang forward, her usually happy gaze hardened.

"Yes! Yes, he can be changed, Mr. Cake! We shall all be changed...in a moment, in a twinkling of an eye..." She quickly backed up, and Mr. Cake nodded before trotting off, leaving Pinkie alone with her work. The pony stood, alone, before slowly starting to sing.

_Lost in the darkness,_

_Silence surrounds you_

_Once there was morning,_

_now endless night_

_If I could reach you,_

_I'd guide you and teach you_

_To walk from the darkness back into the light!_

Pinkie quickly seeped her hoof down, grasped the cot's with her own, and kept singing, her eyes glistening with tears.

_I look in your eyes, but I cannot find_

_The colt I used to know_

_You're so far away from me now_

_What is this demon,_

_Inside of you,_

_Pursuing you,_

_I must find the answer somehow_

_Show me your hear me_

_Please understand me_

_I'll keep on searching, but you have to try _

_I will find the answers_

_I'll never desert you_

_I promise you this, til the day that I die._

Pinkie song came to an end, and she slowly bent down , kissing the colt's for heard before looking back up, tears falling freely from her cheeks.

"Goddnight Father." She mumbled, and slowly walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

The darkness was quickly enveloped by light, and it now showed tons of ponies, mares and colts, all dressed in raggedy clothes, and they all quickly fell, slowly pushing them selves back up. One colt swiftly turned, his Royal Guard Armor glinting in the moonlight.

_There's a face that we wear_

_In the cold light of day-_

Another pony jumped in, his gleaming red coat dirtied and scratched under the ragged clothes he wore, his hoof slammed into the ground, and he turned up, cold, green eyes burning with hatred.

_It's society's mask,_

_It's society's way,_

All the ponies started to sing, gathering all their strength and pulling them selves up.

_And the truth is_

_That it's all a façade!_

The Royal Guards sneered, hitting the young colts back onto the ground, where shovel and buckets were waiting. Only one Guard waited, and his face was masked with sweat as he looked around at the horrifying scene before him.

_There's a face that we hide_

_Till the nighttime appears_,

Rimestone slowly came into view, her horn bursting with magic as she flowed a shovel above her head.

_And what's hiding inside,_

_Behind all of our fears,_

_Is our true self,_

_Locked inside the façade!_

A young mare, beautifully coated with small remstones around her scarf, swiftly walked out, an umbrella over her head. The dust coated ponies sneered as she walked by, but the mare took no notice, flinging her muzzle into the air and walking on.

_Every day_

_Ponies, in their own sweet way,_

_Like to add a coat of paint,_

_And be what they ain't!_

The first Royal Guard sang again, his voice clear and ringing.

_That's how our little -_

_Game is played,_

_Livin' like a masquerade_

_Actin' a bizarre charade-_

They stopped when a giant colt walked by, a fancy business suit covering most of his body. He quickly stopped, then turned, glaring hard at the scene before him.

_While playing the saint!_

_But there's one thing I know,_

_And I know it for sure:_

_This disease that we've got_

_Has got no ready cure!_

_And I'm certain_

_Life is terribly hard-_

_When your life's a façade!_

A filly soon came running by, looking fearfully at the dusty ponies before turning away and running along.

_Look around you!_

_I have found_

_You cannot tell, by lookin' at the surface,_

_What is lurkin' there beneath it!_

A diseased pony by the name of Sweetie Belle quickly grabbed a nearby pony with her magic, and turned the terrifying victim towards her, then toward a young colt. A larger colt was barreling toward him, but stopped when two mares came and pulled him back.

_See that face!_

_Now, I'm prepared to bet you,_

_What you see's not what you get -_

_'Cause man's a master of deceit!_

_So, what is the sinister secret?_

_The lie he will tell you is true? -_

_It's that each man you meet_

_In the street_

_Isn't one man but two!_

_Nearly everyone you see -_

_Like him an' her,_

_An' you, an' me-_

The diseased waved and glowered as the rich walked by, their new clothes looking smug and superior.

_Pretends to be_

_A pillar of society-_

_A model for propriety -_

_Sobriety_

_An' piety -_

_Who shudders at the thought_

_Of notoriety!_

_The ladies an' gents 'ere before you -_

_Which none of 'em ever admits-_

_May 'ave saintly looks -_

_But they're sinners an' crooks!_

The rich quickly turned around and yelled straight back:

_Hypocrites!_

But the diseased swiftly shot right back:

_Hypocrites!_

_There are preachers who kill!_

_There are killers who preach!_

_There are teachers who lie!_

_There are liars who teach!_

The mares quickly sank down, piercing into the eyes of the rich.

_Take yer pick, dear-_

_Cause it's all a façade!_

The red colt came totting up again, and opened his mouth wide, and a smaller, caramel-colored colt came to a stop next to him.

_If not one colt but two-_

_Are we evil or good?_

_Do we walk the fine line -_

_That we'd cross if we could?_

Sweetie Belle lowered herself down, and peered slowly into the eyes of a small filly.

_Are we waiting -_

_To break through the façade?_

_One or two_

_Might look kinda well-to-do-_ "Ha!"

_They're bad as me an' you,_

_Right down they're boots!_

Rimestone's voice sprang up from the crowds. "I'm inclined to think -"

_Half mankind_

_Thinks the other half is blind!_

_Wouldn't be surprise to find-_

_They're all in cahoots!_

_At the end of the day,_

_They don't mean what they say,_

_They don't say what they mean,_

_They don't ever come clean-_

_And the answer -_

_Is it's all a façade!_

_Is it's all a façade!_

_Man is not one, but two,_

_He is evil and good,_

_An' he walks the fine line_

_We'd all cross if we could!_

A young pegasus by the name of Featherweight spread his wings and shot up, his words echoing through the halls.

_It's a nightmare-_

_We can never discard-_

_So we stay on our guard_

_Though we love the façade-_

_What's behind the façade?_

_Look behind the façade!_

The singing slowly deceased, but the villagers kept humming as they slowly trotted off, leaving one colt to come walking through. A sharp jacket hung around his neck, and a booklet was trapped under his wing as he quickly moved forward without a word. After a while, he came to a complete stop in front of three colts and two mares.

"The ward of governors of St. Jews Meddle is now met. Fancy Pants, residing?"

"Here." A voice rang.

"Also residing, the bishop of Phillydelphia?"

"Yes."

"The right honorable colt of Las Pegasus?"

"Right."

"Lord Savage, Lady Beckonsfield," Starmoon Beckonsfield sighed as she sat down, but stopped when the Pegasus glared right at her.

"And General Lady Luna."

"Luna?" A young musical pony by the name of Octavia gasped, her eyes widening at the sigh of one of the greatest Princess and Guard in history. "Luna!"

"Yes," Luna chuckled at the gaping mouth of her partner. "And you yourself, Ms Octavia."

"Diamond Stride, effrontery secretary respectfully recording the order of business?"

"I'm already late for two other board meetings," Starmoon sighed.

"Let's get on with it-"

"Yes. Pinkie?" Luna gasped, staring at the pink pony scientist before her. "Pinkamena Diane Pie, the soul purpose for an extraordinary meeting...is to permit you to explain the very unusual request that you previously submitted to us in right." A round of complains soon followed, and Pinkie's brow started to bead with sweat.

"Please," Luna started, her voice rising almost to her Canterlot voice. "Listen to Pinkie's case. It's has a spark of interest in me, as you all know. Let us therefore allow her to submit her request. Just one. Last. Time."

"Mares and Gentlecolts," Pinkie began, slowly flipping open a book in front of her. "I would like to thank you, in advance, for listening to this presentation of vital interest."

"In each of us, there are two should parts of our body. One dark. One light. One good. One evil. Now, it is the curse of us ponies that these to parts are always at war-" She stopped as the rally of complaints rose up again, each governor conversing with another.

Luna quickly quieted the group down, and turned to Pinkie again, her gaze calm and inpatient.

"Get to the point, Pinkie Pie."

"I have devised a way to separate good and evil, and to freeze what is needed, and what is not. And to control these components forever. This separation is more than theoretical, it is achievable! I must now be permitted to test my formula on a pony subject." Gasps arose around the room, and many complains followed.

"A human soul?!" Octavia shrieked, her eyes wild. "Then test it like a laboratory rat!?"

"Yes madame."

"Dear Celestia..."

"Yes Gentlecolts, I am asking that I could be permitted to choose a subject for my test. The better of all Ponykind, a volunteer I hop-"

"A volunteer? Hm...very good." A colt said, and smirked at the mare next to him.

"A man whom society has already abandoned."

_There are doomed broken souls in a thousand asylums_

_Left there to rot for the lack of a plan_

_In the name of compassion and medical science,_

_I can save many lives, if you give me one man_

A old colt stomped forward, his mouth set in a straight line.

_I tell you now, the church will never sanction it!_

_Sacrilege! Lunacy! Blasphemy! Heresy!_

The young colt from earlier strided forward, and he struck his hoof forward at Pinkie, missing her by and inch.

_Beware mare, you're treading on dangerous ground_

_In legal terms, I'd say extremely unsound!_

_Your lack of humility strikes me as odd!_

_What makes you think you've the right to play God?_

Fancy Pants jumped up as well, his eyes glued to the ground as he sang.

_The Bishop speaks for all of us_

_When he says you're playing God_

_There's such a thing as ethics,_

_Over which you ride roughshod_

_You're a doctor, not our savior_

_Doctor Pinkie for a start_

_What I judge from your behavior_

_You can't tell the two apart!_

Before the unicorn could walk away, Pinkie sprang forward, grabbing the rich colt by the coat.

_Dear Mr. Fancy, I am simply a scientist,_

_I have a code to which I remain true_

_I don't presume to the stature of moralist,_

_I leave pretension like that, sir, to you!_

Luna flew up, and gliding over to the distressed mare, pulling her out of Fancy's coat.

_Pinkie, I've always encouraged your enterprise_

_And I've been hopeful that you would succeed_

_But given the problems my colleagues can visualize_

_I see no choice but for you to concede._

Pinkie's lower lip started to tremble, but she stopped and straighter herself up, looking right into Luna's eyes.

_I know my fate is yours to choose,_

_But if I fail, the world will lose,_

_When I am on the threshold of success!_

_I beg you governors, you must say yes!_

Octavia swiftly jumped on all fours, claiming a hoof over Pinkie's mouth.

_Doctor Pie, enough of your ranting, madame!_

_This is a hospital, here to save lives!_

_Do you think we would let you play havoc_

_With all the high principles toward which it strives?_

_Do you expect us to compromise all that we stand for_

_Indulging your dangerous games?_

_Sacrifice all common sense to you dubious aims?_

Pinkie's face burned a bright red, and she stomped forward, her tone angry and mad.

_Can't you see, I am not playing games?_

_Just give me the opportunity!_

_This whole thing's too bizarre!_

_Open up your eyes and see!_

_This mare has gone too far!_

Pinkie stopped again, her mane starting to flatten as she sank low to the ground.

_Unless you listen to me..._

Luna quickly grabbed the mare, her voice rising to full volume.

_Doctor please, watch your tone!_

_Damn it mare, can't you see_

_You're on you're own?_

Luna growled as chattering behind her got louder, and she turned around, stomping her hoof and stopping all the other ponies in their tracks.

"Order, gentleman! Order!"

Pinkie stopped, and her mane popped back up as she realized how to prove her case.

_If ever I needed further justification for my work, gentlemen, you have just provided it!_

_Just look at what has happened here,_

_Mix anger with a touch of fear_

_The danger's all too crystal clear: just look at you!_

_Our darker side keeps breaking through_

_Observe it now in me and you_

_The evil that all men can do must be controlled_

_I beg of you, I'll show you all, it can be done!_

_Here is a chance to take charge of our fate_

_Deep down you must know that tomorrow's too late_

_One rule of life we cannot rearrange_

_The only thing constant is change_

_The only thing constant... is change_

Luna stopped, and she stared, deep in thought, while he others ponies glared and yelled. Pinkie smiled with pride, and quickly raised a hoof.

_Distinguished colleagues, your verdict, please?_

_All those in favor say _"aye"

_All those opposed, _"nay"

_Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay!_

_Positively - absolutely - nay!_

Pinkie slowly turned, and stiffened as she faced her last hope.

"Madame Luna?"

"I... abstain."


End file.
